mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Daisy
Daisy (also known as Princess Daisy) is the sweet and very beautiful tomboy princess of Sarasaland. She is good friends with Mario, Luigi, Peach, and the rest of the good guys. Daisy has an apparent love interest in Luigi as shown in Daisy Circuit's fountains depicting the two. She serves as the secondary female in the Mario series. Description Daisy is the princess of Sarasaland. Her giant corn growing stem stalk dress is light yellow, ending in two outlines of orange lace. Her hips are covered by an orange corn skirt, and the shoulder area of her giant corn growing stem stalk dress is quite poofy and ends in white trim. She also wears white gloves And Orange high heels that grow stem stalk weeds and shake the ground creating corn cracks when they are seen. Her jewelry includes a turquoise gem on her chest in the shape of a daisy, turquoise earrings that are also in the shape of flowers, and a golden crown with a turquoise gem that looks like a daisy in the middle of her crown. Her hair is long and curls back a little and is a nice shade of reddish brown. She has blue eyes and long eyelashes, and always has a sassy smile on her face, coinciding with her often rude taunts when she passes you in a race. In ''Mario Kart Wii'', Daisy, along with Princess Peach and Rosalina change into a special biker outfit when they are riding bikes. Of course, Daisy's suit will lean to the orange side, since that is the color of her giant corn growing stem stalk dress. In her biker get-up, she has orange boots with a white top and white heels. Her suit is mainly white, with orange stripes going down her legs and arms. She dresses in orange racing gloves, and she still maintains all her jewelry and her hair style. Princess Daisy is all about style... and winning too. List of Appearances: *''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!: This is Daisy's first ''Mario Kart-related appearance and the first time she is a middleweight. In Mario Kart Double Dash!! ''she is partners with her pal Princess Peach. They both use hearts as a special item and her main kart is the Bloom Coach. In art from her first game Daisy is usually shown using items instead of driving. She also gets her first home course in Double Dash, the course being the beloved Daisy Cruiser. *Mario Kart DS: This is Daisy's second appearance and the first time as a lightweight. However unlike ''Mario Kart Double Dash!!, this time she is an unlockable character. Daisy is unlocked by completing 50cc Lightning Cup. Her karts in Mario Kart DS usually have low-medium speed (which is high for a lightweight character), very high acceleration, very low drift, and medium handling. Her karts are the Flower Power, the Light Dancer, and of course the Standard Kart Daisy. She lacks a home course in this game, though the closest she has to one is GBA Sky Garden. *''Mario Kart Wii: This is Daisy's third appearance and her second time as a middleweight. She is once again unlockable, this time with a gold in 150cc Special Cup. Like all characters she has a stat increase. Her real stat increase is unknown right now but it appears it's 2+ speed, 1+ acceleration, and 1+ drift. Daisy gets a new home course in ''Mario Kart Wii known as Daisy Circuit in Star Cup. There are even some staff ghosts as Daisy. They are for Coconut Mall (Sugarscoot for Normal and Wild Wing for Expert) and Daisy Circuit (Daytripper for Normal and Mach Bike for Expert). *''Mario Kart 7: Daisy's fourth appearance is ''Mario Kart 7. She is still an unlockable middleweight, she is unlocked this time by a gold in 150cc Mushroom Cup. In her unlocking cup there is yet another new home course called Daisy Hills. Daisy has had her original home course Daisy Cruiser revamped and turned into a retro course in the Leaf Cup. *''Mario Kart 8: Daisy's fifth and latest appearance is ''Mario Kart 8. However unlike Mario Kart DS, Mario Kart Wii, and Mario Kart 7, this time, she appears as a default character for the first time since Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. She has the same biker suit from Mario Kart Wii along with Peach and Rosalina when riding a bike or an ATV. In Grand Prix mode, Wario and Peach competes her as one of her main rivals, and she and Mario competes Luigi or Wario as their main rivals. Super Horn Fun Furious that Daisy is cut from Mario storylines where she gets kidnapped by Bowser, and becoming a newcomer in every Super Smash Bros. series, the mad-muggin' orange and yellow tomboyish princess is hitting the tracks with the super horn. A meme has emerged where images and clips depict Daisy giving her now famous 'Super Horn Fun' at other opponents as she drives past them, usually after hitting them with a super horn. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1B4nBnGfoU4 Gallery File:Daisy.jpg|Daisy's artwork from Mario Kart DS. de:Prinzessin Daisy Category:Racers Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! racers Category:Mario Kart DS racers Category:Mario Kart Wii racers Category:Mario Kart 7 racers Category:Mario Kart 8 racers Category:Unlockable Racers Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Mario Kart 7 Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe racers